User talk:Refreshing Demise
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the And So The Reaping Begins page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:56, May 26, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:31, May 27, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 02:59, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Admin-Categories Please do not add categories to articles that are admin only. Such of these categories would be the Weird category, the PoTM category, and the Suggested Reading category. There are more categories to be found in the Genre Listing. Adding the admin categories again, would be a result in a one day block from editing. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 01:26, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :Actually I deleted your story as you posted the exact same story July 4th where it was deleted for not being up to Quality Standards by Callie. This is against the rules, you can make a Deletion Appeal to reupload your story, but you can't re-upload it until then. ::I deleted it as you cannot re-upload stories that have been previously deleted without haven't gone through a Deletion Appeal and been accepted first. (Especially stories that were deleted for Quality Standards issues.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:30, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Cyber The Nerd asked me if I am from the US I said yes I live in Ne York. Cyber Also told me Bree lives in Cali aka California!